


【莫萨】The Ship of Theseus（底特律AU）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: M是莫扎特吗？





	【莫萨】The Ship of Theseus（底特律AU）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；点梗：莫萨底特律AU；具体大概是莫萨未来重生，然而莫扎特还是死在第三十五年？作者本人不怎么看科幻，物理学的也很烂，之前底特律写的也不怎么样（爆哭，我是真心爱康康的），求放过这个文科生吧

M十分平淡的对萨列里说，特修斯悖论。  
是啊，特修斯悖论，萨列里看着那个没了笑，没了眼角的星光的人，忍不住想，他到底是缺了21克，还是该接受现实——他根本不是“他”。  
对于萨列里来说，承认M是莫扎特并不是一件难事，承认M不是莫扎特也不是一件难事，毕竟从公元一世纪以来，人们也没有得出一个普遍的结论——被全部修补过的特修斯之船，到底还是不是特修斯之船。  
对于莫扎特来说，即使他想承认，他也没有说出口，如果他还在现场，说不定他也会疑惑，或者说，他就在现场。但是公元一世纪以来也没能解释的问题，公元后二零三八年也没能解释这个问题——如果取下原有的老部件造一艘新的船，那么哪一艘是特修斯之船。  
萨列里，M，莫扎特，他们都看着特修斯之船，可是没人知道这到底是不是特修斯之船。他们站在这同一性悖论面前，被近乎绝望地困住，21克的理论也未被证明，他们站在彼此面前看着那艘特修斯之船隔绝了彼此的视线。  
他们不看彼此。

没有人知道莫扎特死前到底发生了什么，别人不知道，萨列里也不知道。他唯一知道的是莫扎特死后，M就出现了。  
二零三八年的世界和二零一八年的世界差了一点，比如科技，比如仿生人。  
M是莫扎特的仿生人，或者说，M是莫扎特，莫扎特和M都这么说。  
这是爱情啊，我的大师，死去的莫扎特这么对活着的萨列里说，我不忍心让您再经历一次那样的痛苦，所以我把自己输入进了这个系统，我的死会是他开机的信号——我就是他。  
莫扎特就是M，莫扎特这么说。  
我是莫扎特，M这么说。  
萨列里倒是很平淡的看了一眼M，眼角的泪都没擦：是吗？

M的确很像莫扎特，萨列里承认这一点。  
M知道莫扎特死前的一切，包括他们在十八世纪经历的一切，他记得他们之间的每一个吻，每一次抚触，他甚至开始写曲子，带着一如既往的莫扎特风格。  
M就像是莫扎特。  
可是忒修斯之船就这样突兀的出现在了萨列里的脑中，横亘着，像条伤疤，遮挡了他看向M的视线。

如果从缸中之脑的角度来说，眼前一切皆可能是虚幻，如果在缸中的大脑中长大，那也是一个独立的个体。  
那如果拿着一个大脑，将它放入缸中，让他按照另一个人的生命轨迹长大，它会不会变成他？

达蓬特带着酒赶来了萨列里家，最终却没被酒精灌醉，而是被萨列里塞了满脑子的悖论，感觉自己眼前出现了连成片的0和1，恨不得就地死去，也好过纠结的想把自己的脑子摘下来送给萨列里，好让他停止这恐怖的哲学讨论。  
达蓬特先是开了个玩笑，他说，萨列里，就你这口才，要是在早先年科学家还在对人脑做实验的时候，你绝对能说服很多人心甘情愿的摘下大脑送给你的项目，你想研究缸中之脑还是大脑死亡指令，都随你。  
达蓬特接着喝了一口酒，好几个小时以来的头一次，他说，你不就是纠结M到底是不是莫扎特吗，因为你有事情要办，你有决定要做，这和M是不是仿生人没关系，和M是莫扎特的仿生人也没关系，这只和一件事有关系。  
达蓬特最后放下了杯子，看进了萨列里眼中，对上了彼此的视线，他说，你就是想知道，你该不该爱M，就像你爱莫扎特那样。

莫扎特你这是在逼萨列里，有人站在墓碑前说。  
约瑟多尼利跟麦莲说他不会死第二次，而你已经死了第二次了。  
你现在也许还活着，或者还死着，或者你即将死第三次，或者你依旧在第二次死亡之中。  
你就像薛定谔的猫，我们若是不打开盒子，就不知你的死活。可是你已经在六尺之下的盒子里了。  
你死了吗？  
那人轻声加了一句，我该爱你吗？

你们不管在一起还是不在一起，都能作为很多个悖论的有力素材，历史会爱你们的，达蓬特又拿起了酒，我现在脑子还晕着呢，就像喝了苦艾酒，不过我宁可蘑菇中毒也不想被你们的悖论生活搞得头昏，看，我开始头痛了。  
爱到底是什么这样的问题，也没必要加进我们的讨论之中了，看在我的脑子的份上，我们就别把事情搞得更复杂了，达蓬特揉了揉额头，看着浅尝了一杯酒的萨列里，把下一句话吞回了肚子里——别把事情搞得更复杂了。

我该爱你吗？  
萨列里仗着自己喝的酒精在血管里上下乱窜，一把抓住了刚才被他赶出家门的M，仰着脸问他，不依不挠的要M做这个选择，完全不顾爱是M收到的东西，而不是他给予的东西。  
我吗，M看着萨列里，几百年前与几百年后并无什么不同。  
你为何爱我，又为何不爱我，M突然笑了起来，您会爱我吗，他像是他们第一次见面时递出谱子时那样笑着，只不过没了第一次见面时笑容里面的嘲讽和别的情绪，他就只是笑着。  
所以，莫扎特鼓起了腮帮子，跟那只在枝头咬着松果看着他们两个的红色皮毛的松鼠一个样，阳光给它红色的皮毛烫上了金色的滚边，它躲在一片鲜绿的叶子后面悄悄地看着他们两个人，爱，他又重复了一遍，执拗地，鼓着不能再鼓的腮帮子讨要一个说法。  
谁还记得多少年过去了吗？  
M落下了一个吻。

我如何爱你。  
这爱像是忒修斯悖论，但是我爱你。  
唇上传来轻微的温度，纤长的睫毛拂在彼此的脸上，像是蝴蝶的振翼柔软地蹭过皮肤。  
-  
*M讲的那部分特修斯悖论是由托马斯•霍布斯对忒修斯悖论进行的延伸

*21克：据说人死后会轻21克，而这就是灵魂的重量（未经证实）

*二零三八年：没错，是底特律AU

*缸中之脑：希拉里•普特南阐述的假想。即如果大脑被切下之后放在盛满营养液的缸中，由计算机按照程序向脑传送信息，以保持一切完全正常的幻觉，如何确认自己并不处于何种困境之中？

*约瑟多尼利跟麦莲说他不会死第二次：阿汤的电影大地雄心里的情节。约瑟被马轧过之后死了，麦莲趴在他身上大哭，约瑟却迷一样的喘了一口气又活了过来，并对麦莲说我不会死第二次了

*文中有一些片段来自一幕戏和颂歌

**Author's Note:**

> 设定大概是融合了攻壳特工队和底特律  
> 仿生人是仿生人，不过M更接近于攻壳里的少佐，即拥有本人的大脑，只不过除大脑以外的所有部分均为仿生人  
> （这还叫底特律AU吗，被替换的只剩身体设定的底特律AU还是底特律AU吗？）  
> （凌晨2点疯的像个烂了的托马头）  
> 至于为什么莫扎特变成M之后性格大变  
> 一个是，人要是死，大脑也要死。我忘了在哪里看到的说法，人死主要是因为大脑死了而不是身体。所以如果按照这个设定，即使莫扎特被救回来，他的大脑也受到了损伤，所以整个人都变了，对，我是这么设定的（毕竟少佐也不是真的死了才被拿走做实验的啊，她应该算是活体实验了）  
> 还有一个是，剧情需要，对的，剧情需要（。）这个是主要原因，我错了别打我！  
> （还因为莫名就想到跟某位点梗的朋友开玩笑的“为了彼此去练习原本不擅长的东西”那扎特岂不是要练习严肃）  
> 就像我和老李老师聊天聊到的那样，这个故事我怎么写怎么觉得M和萨列里有种偷情的感觉  
> 20个世纪过去了，也没人知道忒修斯之船是不是忒修斯之船，爱也不是，不爱也不是  
> 老李：太痛苦了  
> 我：我自己都快被逼疯了  
> 所以最后，因为秉持着“M有莫扎特的大脑”这个设定，萨列里还是爱着莫扎特的，所以他也爱M  
> （但其实，莫扎特已死，不过如果加上M，那莫扎特还活着）  
> （各位朋友自由选择吧，我经历了一宿的头脑风暴，感觉自己不仅很迷茫，还很疯）  
> （达蓬特想说的其实是，萨列里你也没法确定你不是缸中之脑啊，毕竟你也死了一回哦不是吗）


End file.
